


That Red Flannel

by Itsquiettime



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, NSFW, SO SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hadn’t meant to seduce anyone, shit just happened sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Red Flannel

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I'm gonna go read a Bible and set myself on fire. Enjoy the sin.

Jack hadn't meant to seduce anyone, shit just happened sometimes.

He had been left alone all day.  He knew Mark had some sort of important meetings to attend to, but had forgotten to ask what they were about or who they were with.

Jack, however, had nothing to do.  A lazy day seemed to be at hand.

He had enough videos stockpiled to take off for a few days if he wanted to, but he knew himself well enough to know that he would be back to work as soon as he woke up the next morning. Mark teased him about being a workaholic, but he enjoyed being busy, relaxing for too long bored him.

Deciding to not even dress properly, he rolled out of bed and headed over to Mark's closet.  While rummaging around and looking for something comfortable, he happened upon the old red flannel that the fans seemed to be in love with.  He pulled it off of its hanger and pushed his hands through the sleeves.

It was warm and soft.  Jack snuggled further into it and let the intoxicating scent of cologne, fabric softener, and.. _. Mark_ surround him.  

Feeling warm and happy in just the flannel and his boxers, he made his way into the kitchen to make himself breakfast.  Cereal would do for the day.

Hours later, he found himself sprawled across the couch.  His head was propped against the arm while his left foot was planted on the opposite arm, pushing against it in frustration at the game he was playing.  His right foot dangled off of the back of the couch, leaving his legs spread wide.  His fingers curled tightly around a controller and his mouth spit various ridiculous curses at a pixelated menace.

And that is exactly how Mark found him.

Jack had no idea Mark was even home until a pair of shoes whizzed by him.  The first thing Mark always did when he returned home was toss his shoes toward the laundry room.  

Pausing the game, Jack slipped his left hand behind his head and rested the right on his stomach beside the controller.  He looked over and smiled happily at Mark who stood just inside the doorway and stared at him.

"Hey, Markimoo!" he greeted cheerfully.  "How was your day?? You look good in your new suit."

Mark was silent.  He began to walk toward him, and that was when the look in his boyfriend's eyes registered with Jack.

Heat and hunger melted his shining earthy brown eyes into molten chocolate.  Need caused darkness to bubble into them and Jack found himself ensnared.

His muscles locked in place and his lungs seemed to forget how to function.

He wasn't lying when he told Mark that he looked good, God, the wonderful sadistic things he wanted to do to Mark in that suit...

As Mark stalked toward him, looking tall and imposing, Jack had the presence of mind to toss the controller onto the table beside the couch before turning his attention back to the hot man coming to claim him.  He stood up, facing his fate head on as he finally stepped in front of Jack.

They were close enough for Jack to feel the _want_ roll off of Mark in waves.

"Jack"

At the sound of his name, Jack looked up from tracing his boyfriend's body with his eyes.   The hair on his arms stood to attention and goosebumps coated his body when Mark's sharp eyes met his own.  He allowed himself to once again be captured in that alluring gaze.

Obviously holding back and trying to contain himself, Mark pressed their foreheads together.  "I need you.  Is that alright?  May I have you?"

It always melted Jack’s heart to hear him ask that.  That one line that always made him fall even deeper in love.   _May I have you?_  Mark asked permission.  Always.  There was no one else that Jack could trust, yet he asked politely if he could do what he wanted every single time.

 _‘May I have you’_ was a ridiculous question to Jack because he already owned every part of him that mattered.  His heart had always had Mark's name written all over it.

Jack went scarlet, but answered aloud anyway, knowing that Mark wouldn't continue without hearing it.

"Yes.  Same rules as always apply."

Mark smiled charmingly at him before his face slipped into a more sinister smirk.  Mark brought his right hand up to place his thumb just below Jack's ear.  He then placed his middle finger of that same hand just below the other ear, placing the palm of his hand against Jack's throat.  He placed his index finger just at the corner of his lips.

He did not push or squeeze, he simply let the skin connect, allowing Jack to realize that for this round Mark was in control.

Jack knew the motion.  It was a touch of dominance.  If he didn't want what Mark wanted to give him, he simply had to resist in any way - back away, push the hand off, say a simple 'no', anything - and Mark would back off.

Instead of doing that nonsense, Jack kept his hands at his sides and opened his mouth.  Using his tongue, he pulled Mark's finger between his lips, sucking lightly on the digit as soon as it was in place.

Mark raised his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing.  Jack nibbled on the finger, wanting to get things moving along.  He was aching in his boxers and the flannel had already begun to slip from one shoulder.

"Always so impatient." Mark purred, obviously pleased with Jack's eager response.  

Allowing him to do as he pleased with his finger, Mark stepped closer and pressed his lips against the shell of Jack's ear, blowing very gently and watching the goosebumps rise across the skin.  

"Darling," Mark began, speaking low enough for his voice to become sandpaper and gravel. "Do not undress.  Go into our bedroom, sit down on the bed, and wait.  I will not be long."

Whining at the thought of having to wait at all, Jack nodded and pulled away.  

Jack walked toward their bedroom with a bit of a sway to his hips, grinning as he heard Mark growl behind him.

Following orders, Jack plopped down ungracefully on the bed, still clothed and still irritated that he had been told to be so.  Things were so much more fun without clothes on.

Jack felt like he had been waiting years - even though it had only been a few minutes - when Mark finally walked through the bedroom door... with just his boxers on??

 _What_? What the _fuck_? Jack openly pouted.  He wanted to pull that suit off of Mark one piece at a time and now it was gone and Jack felt cheated.

At the look on Jack's face, Mark giggled.  "We're adults, Jack.  We can control ourselves.  Besides, I need that suit for tomorrow.  I can't have you ripping it or something."

Frowning, Jack picked up a pillow from the bed and launched it at Mark's head in retaliation.  The pillow was easily dodged, but before it even hit the ground, Mark dove straight into him.

Suddenly, all that Jack's mind could comprehend was the warm chest pressing against his own, hot lips against the base of his throat, and hard member pressing against stomach.

For the second time in the last hour, Jack's lungs forgot how to be lungs. His breath came out in a stutter and he arched up into Mark at the sensation of skin on skin contact.

He could feel every hot breath Mark took as he placed small kitten licks and butterfly kisses on his skin, working his way from the hollow of Jack's throat up to his chin.  There he stopped to nibble and play, taunting Jack with the lack of kisses to his lips.  

So, Mark wanted to play a game of patience?  Jack could do that.

Mark got into these moods every so often in which he wanted Jack stretched out beneath him and he wanted to learn the body he knew so well all over again.  He wanted him to lie back and just take it as his body was assaulted by Mark's hands, lips, teeth, and tongue.  

Jack loved those moods, he felt pampered, loved, and adored.  

Mark dragged his nipping teeth from Jack's chin and placed adoring kisses at the corner of Jack's lips, chuckling at the frustrated whine he heard from Jack.  

Finally, fucking finally, Mark gave into his own need.  He bit into Jack's bottom lip and tugged, torturing him one final time before letting it bounce back into place and sealing their lips together.

Jack's hands had been obediently at his side, but he reached up to wrap his arms around Mark's neck and pull him as close as he possibly could.  Their bodies crashed together, but he wanted so much more.

He had to be patient.  Mark would reward him for good behavior.

He squeezed his thighs together around Mark's hips to let him know that he was getting impatient, but Mark didn't speed the pace of his slow, sweet kisses.  

He surprised Jack by grinding his hips down and rubbing their erections together.  

Jack jerked in surprise and his hands came up to clutch at the pillow behind his head, giving Mark an idea.  

Using his hips to distract him, he allowed his kisses to go sloppy but still smoldering.  He then slipped his hands up Jack's arms to circle his fingers around his wrists.

The flannel - Mark's flannel - was already far too large for him and covered his hands, but lying dishelved and rumpled underneath Mark caused it to start slipping off of his shoulders and down his arms.  

Mark used the extra fabric that was hanging around Jack's hands to bring them above his head, cross them around a bar in the headboard, and tie them there, all while keeping his hips moving.  Jack was slightly impressed.

Jack's hips bucked against Mark's, pleased with the idea.

Jack was losing his mind a tiny bit.  His hands were bound above his head, his mouth was smothered in delicious kisses, and strong hips were bearing down on him.  He wanted more _more_ _**more**_... but Mark wanted to _play._

He was convinced he was going to die.  Fuck it.  At least, we would go out with a bang.

Mark's hips slowed to a stop and he pulled away from Jack to watch him catch his breath.  After a few seconds of the silence being filled with Jack's panting, he spoke, "Is this alright?"

Jack wiggled, inspecting his new position, he could get out of it if he wanted to, but not all that easily.  He looked up at Mark and grinned mischievously.  

He swung his legs around Mark's hips, and used it as leverage to roll their bodies together once again, watching happily as a tiny bit of control left Mark's eyes.

Adjusting himself and balancing on his knees, Mark reached behind him and grabbed Jack's ankles, flinging them away from him.  He then slid back and got off of the bed, gazing down at Jack who was left spread wide and waiting for him.  

He removed his boxers, letting his aching erection spring free and stroking it once slowly as Jack watched him.

Jack was indignant. "That's no fair!! Why can't I be naked too?"

Mark didn't bother to answer, only snorting and crawling back onto the bed.  He settled himself between Jack's knees, placing one hand on his thigh.  

He placed the palm of his other hand firmly above Jack's bellybutton.  Jack understood the silent command.

Don't move.  Don't you dare fucking move or there will be consequences.

It was going to be a long night for Jack.

Mark leaned forward and planted his lips around one of Jack's nipples, sucking harshly before running his tongue over the hard nub in apology.  He brought his hand up to let his thumb circle the other nipple as it waited for its treatment.  Very gently, he bit into the one between his lips, feeling the skin underneath him jerk in response.

After switching and laving the other nipple with as much love and care as he gave the first, Mark moved up to bite harshly at Jack's collarbone.  

Jack gave a sharp whine and arched. "A-again."

Mark laughed while biting across Jack's skin, sinking his teeth into the juncture of neck and shoulder.

Jack was trying not to move.  He really was, but his knees rose of their own accord and squeezed at Mark's sides.  His head turned to the side to give Mark more room to bite into his neck and his back kept arching, looking for more friction.  

Mark bit at Jack's earlobe, tugging on it harshly before pressing his mouth directly to Jack's ear and whispering, "You're not very good at following directions, Jack.  It's such a shame, you've been so good until now."

"I'm good! I'm good!" Jack argued desperately, trying to get Mark's mouth back to what it was doing.

Mark growled, sending a hot spark through Jack. "Then behave like it." With a sharp nip to the shell of his ear, Mark moved down to his belly button and began to trail bites down to his thighs.  

When he had finally made his way down across his stomach and down his thighs, Mark decided that it was time for him to kick Jack's torture up just a bit.

Mark scooted back enough to remove Jack's boxers before placing himself back where he should be.  He pressed their hips hard together and Jack cried out in relief at the contact.  

Jack was losing it.  Mark was finally going to give him what he wanted.  Finally.

Sitting up straight, Mark sat back on his legs and just rolled his hips into Jack, making the man tremble.  He was almost where Mark wanted him and he wasn't going to give up just yet.  

Mark gave Jack an evil smirk before once again unhooking his legs from around him.  Instead of throwing them away like he had, he lifted the legs up onto his shoulders and kissed, nipped, and bit and the skin of Jack's knees while constantly grinding into him.  

Jack's breathing picked up the pace and he was trembling almost constantly.  

While locked together, Mark reached out, nearly curling Jack into himself, and retrieved the lube from the bedside table.  

He popped the cap and coated his fingers pretty generously with it and tapped just the head of Jack's dick with them, looking for a response.  

Jack moaned loud and low when his eyes rolled back and he whispered a broken "Please."

That's what he was looking for.

He let Jack's legs fall to the bed again, scooting back as he did.  He laid down on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows.   A little shock went through him as his dick rubbed against the sheets.  

He placed his forehead on Jack's thigh to let himself breath for a moment, stabilizing himself.  In his quest to torture Jack, he had tortured himself.  

After taking a moment to calm down, he lifted his head to see Jack looking up at the ceiling in some sort of daze.  

scooting closer, he tapped Jack's entrance with one finger while swiping the precome off the head of his dick with his tongue.  

Poor Jack shuddered hard before repeating himself, louder this time and a bit more forcefully.  "Please."

Mark took the head of his boyfriend's dick into his mouth, sucking gently while he slid his lubed finger inside as slowly and as far as he could.  

Jack's breathing was loud gasping and his thighs were shaking.  He kept raising his knees to plant his feet on the bed and then letting them drop to just lie still.  Mark was driving him nuts.

After he was sure Jack was comfortable, Mark slid a second finger in to join the first, scissoring and stretching. As he did, he moved a little further down, taking a bit more of Jack into his mouth, trying to distract him from being stretched open.

Jack finally gave up on finding what he wanted to do with his legs and just put them on Mark's shoulders.  He had to gather all of the strength he could muster to refrain from rolling his hips into Mark's mouth.

After a while, he slid the third and final finger into him, taking as much of Jack's length as he could, sucking and moving.  He spread his fingers and continued to prepare Jack, pumping his fingers in and out as he did so.  

Concentrating, Mark curled his fingers, searching for that one little spot that would make Jack scream.  

Through his haze of pleasure, Jack figured out exactly what Mark was trying to do and moved his hips to help him out.  When Mark's fingers brushed that spot, he simply couldn't help himself.  He was almost oversensitive, it was all almost far too much

He snapped his hips up into Mark, nearly choking him.  His body was shaking and he was whimpering.  "Please!" He wailed. "Mark, please, _please!"_

Music to Mark's ears.

He ripped away from Jack, now eager to move things along himself.  He reached up and untangled the knot holding Jack's hands in place.  As soon as he was free, he ripped the flannel off and tossed it across the room.  

He was about to lie back down when Mark grabbed his shoulder and flipped him around.

"Lie flat on the bed on your stomach.  Now."

His muscles spasmed a bit as his dick brushed against the comforter, but otherwise, he stayed perfectly still and waited for Mark.  

Mark straddled the back of his thighs, scooted up, then grabbed the lube from the other side of the bed where it was tossed earlier.  

He coated his cock before spreading Jack's cheeks and rubbing the head of his dick against Jack's puckered and twitching hole.

Planting a hand on his shoulder, Mark slowly slid himself in and settled to wait for Jack to adjust.  

Jack felt very little pain, Mark did a fine job of stretching him open.  He felt full, happy, content... horny.  He wanted more, he wanted Mark to _fucking move_.  

Jack pushed his ass up into Mark, raising up on his elbows as he did.

Mark couldn't have that.

Grabbing the back of Jack's head, he pushed his face into the pillow.  He planted his other hand on the small of his back, refusing to let him move.  

Jack moaned at the act of dominance and his breathing was nothing but gasping.

"Mark!! Quit being an ass and fuck me.  Please!"

Mark laughed at the demanding tone before starting a slow and steady rhythm.  Jack pressed against Mark as much as he could, but he was stuck, held down and immobile.  It turned him on more than he really wanted to admit.

Jack moaned happily and Mark laughed, enjoying the delectable sight and feeling of his boyfriend wiggling slightly as he was held.

Mark shifted to press closer and Jack screamed.  "There!  There!   _Fuck_ right there!"

"Fuck, Jack." Mark hissed at the writhing body below him.  He was so tight and hot and warm and _tight hot tight._

Mark picked up the pace, pounding harshly into Jack now and relishing in the sound of his desperate screams.  

"I-I I'm gonna-"

He was cut off as Mark placed both hands on the small of his back, slammed into Jack hard... and stopped moving altogether.  

Jack thrashed around "Mark, Please!  Please _please!!"_

The sobbing cries did not fall on deaf ears, but he did pull out of Jack. "Sh sh, baby.  It's alright.  It'll be alright, I'm going to take care of you."

Those words were slightly slurred, he must be closer than he thought.

He scooted back, pulling Jack up and settling him against Mark’s chest.  

Jack leaned his head back, resting it against Mark's shoulder and letting him handle all of his weight.  

Mark slid back into Jack and wrapped his arms around him, pressing one palm flat against Jack's chest and the other right below his belly button.  

The new position had him practically lying across Mark, but the angle proved to be glorious as Mark nailed his prostate every time he moved.

As Mark fucked him, he reached to touch his own member, but a harsh "no!" was growled into his ear.  "You're going to cum without being touched if I have to do this all day.  You know I will, Jack."  

Jack reached back to tangle his fingers in Mark's hair instead.  

He arched his back as his orgasm approached.  He was speeding toward it fast, far too quickly, but he didn’t care. 

He saw stars.  he was so close.  SO close _close_ fucking-

Mark listened to Jack scream his name as he came, trembling and nearly sobbing.  

The tightening of muscles around him sent Mark soaring to the stars along with Jack. Oh, holy fuck that was amazing.  

Jack was trembling and resting against him, sweat drying on his forehead and his body limp.

"I'm going to *gasp* wear your clothes *gasp* more often."

Mark ran his fingers through bright green hair and chuckled.


End file.
